Kacey's diary
by meganILwaterlooroad2013
Summary: This is Kacey Barry's diary. This is completely made up and its a bit of fun. Reviews please and try to read it.. its fun and exciting I will try to keep it up to date and try to upload a new chapter every day or two because this has been fun for my first proper Fanfiction. So have fun reading. If you are looking anything my Twitter is @megan jellybean or @waterloo rdnews tweet me
1. Chapter 1 - Thursday 2nd

**Day One.** Thursday 2ND September. Kaceys POV.

Today Lula, Harley and I went to Nox pharmaceuticals to stage another protest but they just called us dead end kids and that we should just live with it because they are researching for medicines we might need for the future, Lula said she would rather die than use a medicine that was tested on an animal. Harley and I aren't so sure its going to be as easy as this is now because Lula is a bit out of hand as it is but she won't stop and we might want out soon if this will continue with her.

We are now in afternoon registration with Mr Budgen but he seems to just want a sleep and we are all messing about and going hyper (i'm just writing in this diary, Mr Clarkson said it is good to take any bad thought out of my head and it is sort of working because of every stupid argument from home). Lula is making another plan to mess around with Nox pharmaceuticals and Lorrianne Donagen.

At lunch I went behind the canteen to play wallsy by myself to clear my head but Barry had to come round with another bad plan for money for my dads solicitors. He wants me to go robbing car keys again and I can't say no to Barry but he isn't pleased about me being a transgender so I hardly want to make our relationship worst now do I. My life is like being hung upside down by a rope with my feet tied together... its not fun.


	2. Chapter 2 - Friday 3rd

**Day Two. Friday 3RD September.**

Happy days it is the end of the week. No Lula until next Monday after last bell but she will still be hanging round Harley like a wet blanket with nothing to do.

I have a football match after school today and I have to be goalie because Connor dropped out at last minute because he is gounded for getting married after being warned not to and lieing about it too.

Its going to be hard because I have always been forward or mid-field because I was so good. I haven't ever been trained in goal keeping but I will have to try for my team after all how hard could it be?

Going home for break because I want to get my bike to go for a cycle after my lunch and so I don't have to stick Lula blabbing on about Nox pharmaceuticals and Harley growning because she won't shut up. I will probably take a cycle down to the docs just to try get away from it all.

Forth Period and Miss McFall is attemping to chop our heads of with this old rusty sword she was annoying us about to keep us interested in History and to pick it as a A-level subject but I am still thinking a bit about the whole thing.

Tom ... I mean Mr Clarkson has done the best by me, making a girls football team up because he missed having one and because of my situation, helping me stay in mainstream and being very helpful from the one-to-one mentoring from the PRU.

It has been a very long day for me and it isn't even lunch yet. Today couldn't get slower.

It is finally lunch, I'm starving. Its a full chip and sausage for me anyway however if Mr Clarkson didn't need a word with me I wouldn't be at the very end of the queue.

I just want today of all days to be over quick but I know for me that isn't possible. My day has to be bad but my cycle was good it really cleared my head and I'm glad my diary is working its got so many normal family secrets and "debates" from home and really can't efford to lose it now because if Barry's secrets get out then he will physically kill me and I'm not joking.

Today is finally over. A good nights sleep for tomorrows match will be the best thing since waking up this morning. Night, night diary.


	3. Chapter 3 - Saturday 4th

**Day Three**. **Saturday 4TH**** September**. Kacey's Diary

I have a football match to go to but I'm still panicked about doing bad in goalie because I haven't been trained for goal keeping.

Harley text me last night saying Lulahas no plan to be leaving her brain any time soon because she is determinded to annoy Lorrianne Donegan and to allow Nox pharmaceuticals to just slabber to her. Like Lula said to me - I liked you were you but I don't like you like this, you have to be true to yourself and stop being someone your not. She shouldn't be such a hypocrite about that sort of stuff.

I'm at the match now and I have said to my coach I am worried that I might make a mess of the match. We won the match 3-2 to us.

I am home now and just happy to see it because I'm so tired and really need a rest so bye for today diary.

P.S I can't handle living with a smelly boy called Barry why does he have to have a foot thing that makes his feet smell HELP ME!


	4. Chapter 4 - Monday 6th

**Day Four.** **Monday 6**TH** September**

I am real worried about my mum she is so upset because of the pof Kevin taking Dynasty away from us that we feel Kevin is killing this family and it's really not fair.

anyway back at school I think Lula is going to be kicked out she really has a problem and a shrink isn't going to help her, she is even controlling Harley and the only reason I'm helping is so there is a shared blame between me and Harley so we don't get kicked out.

Anyway I am sitting on the front step of the school doors but of course coming my way is Kevin and all I want to do is trip him up and hit his face of the concrete steps because now Dynasty has no time for me and I need a girl to talk to because no one will listen to me and the only person that did left to go back to Tialand which is upsetting.

I have a free class now and its one without Lula so no headache for thirty-five minutes. Harley is annoying me because I know that he likes her but he doesn't like all her ideas.

Compared to who I have now for my English sub-teacher I would rather Mr Budgen and that is saying something.

At break I was running down the corridoor and I seen Barry so I ran towards him and got him to have a word with Dynasty but she wasn't willing to hear it he said. It is like she never wanted our family because since Kevin has been around she doesn't ever notice this family and I'm getting sick of it because she knows about everything I have been going through and that I would need somebody to talk to but she is just blanking me out and soon enough I will give up and just then she will need her family and we will end up turning our backs on her.

Lunch time yay been hungry since Science with Miss Fairclough which was the first class after break.

"Dynasty wait a minute" I said. "What do you want squirt" Dynasty replied. "I want my sister back and at home were mum and Barry is, mum is on the way to a mental breakdown she is annoyed about the pof Kevin and Barry is going of the rails" I quickly replied. She rushed of she didn't want to hear anymore comments about Kevin so she ignored me for the rest of the day. Barry pulled me aside of me going to maths but he wasn't worried he only wanted to know about what me and Dynasty were talking about but I wouldn't tell him.

lunch is finally here it's death in school now because of 'the new couple'. Mr Clarkson saw me in school and asked about the football match from Saturday (it went great, we won), he said he mudt have trained me well.

It is hometime but that won't be good because of my mum.

Night sorry I didn't write last night, Sundays I just try to get away from my family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5. ****Tuesday 7****TH**** September**

I am so happy! Want to know why? I think you do. Its maybe because Lula is a bit calmed down about Nox. Anyway my mum thought her problems were over and the Noble Talkshow is going so sort everything. I told her I am not going with her and Barry will be gagging for the opertunity to set Kevin off. Back at school there is barely any sixth form and I only need one guess to know where they are.. in the audience of the show. Bet the teachers won't have long because the new principals son knows all about it because that's were Imogen is. nothing really to write about now so I guess I'm going now if I have any new news then I will write!

So anyway my mum is okay with Kevin because turns out his mum was in the audience and had a few words to say and made my mum change her mind so now she has them coming round every we while. Nothing more to say :).


	6. Chapter 6

**Day Six. ****Wednesday 8****TH**** September.**

Today hasn't been very active and you all reading this is probably getting bored of this but sure if you keep reading there might be something good comes up eventually but the now isn't very fun.

Just to say I am loving writing in my diary but it's becoming annoying so I might change to just gossiping and writing things that get to me or just what I am either fansinated by or furious by.

Then again I might do some diary entries but I am going to get more active with this. Barry if you are reading this read on there might be complaints about you that you could change for the better LOL! Really bored now going to stop writing and go watch television because there is a lack of gossip and amusement so byw for now diary *closing over*.


	7. My message! To all of you

Hey guys and girls

I have a message for you all.

!**Megan Cassidys Message**!

**Hey its the writer Megan Cassidy if you are enjoying the diary entry just review or PM me.. I would like imput on what all styles to write in so I can grab the attention of the readers. I have enjoyed writing this for you! It is my first continual Fanfic and I really don't want to be writing about random stuff you don't want to be reading so ANY imput is very appreciated and will be took under consideration!xox**

** Megan_Jellybean or Waterloo_RdNews can also be told if you don't have an account to this or afraid that it will be replied to in the writers interest on this story.! xoxo please inform me! I wouldn't get annoyed.. I will be witing more if you's want me to do a different setting or character diary if you aren't fans of Kacey Barry.**

**This is a list of characters I don't have a problem writing about (Present on the show the now .. Dated 27/6/13 Before the series 8 finale) :-**

**Dynasty Barry**

**Barry Barry**

**Tom Clarkson**

**Imogen & Connor (together in one)**

**Imogen Stewart (without meeting connor)**

**Connor Mulgrew (without meeting Imogen)**

**Michael Byrne**

**Nikki Boston**

**Grantly Budgen**

**Kevin Chalk (Meeting Daniel)**

**Kevin Skelton (In care Not fostered my Daniel)**

**Past cast (I can add a twist to their send of or change it altogether) :-**

**Chlo Grainger**

**Donte Charles**

**Brett Aspinall**

**Paul Langley**

**Bolton Smilie**

**The Kelly Family**

**Sambuca Kelly (Twisted)**

**Earl Kelly (Twisted)**

**Marley Kelly (Twisted)**

**Denzil Kelly (Twisted)**

**Rose Kelly (Twisted)**

**Chris Mead**

**Mrs Fisher**

**Finn Sharkey**

**Kyle Stack**

**Jessica Fisher**

**Harry Fisher**

**Ronan Burley**

**Josh Stevenson**

**Vicki McDonald**

**These are all fine**

**Rochdale Characters that are now placed in Greenock (Rochdale Stories Only) :-**

**Tom Clarkson**

**Micheal Byrne**

**Nikki Boston**

**Daniel Chalk**

**Tariq Siddiqui**

**Kyle Stack**

**Josh Stevenson**

**Grantly Budgen**

**Rochdale Characters that are now placed in Greenock (Greenock Stories Only) :-**

**Josh Stevenson**

**Tom Clarkson**

**Tariq Siddiqui**

**Micheal Byrne**

**Grantly Budgen**

**Nikki Boston**

**Thanks for reading this and anyone who gave imput and if you are DM'ing me on twitter don't be a stranger and please follow the accounts (To save you going back up here you go Megan_Jellybean and/or Waterloo_RdNews thanks again)**


End file.
